


Worried

by Synnerxx



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is worried about Peter. Peter is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried

"So, do we have a game plan?" Neal asks, shifting in his seat.

"You go in, distract them, and I bust them when they make the deal." Peter says, organizing some papers.

"Without backup?" Neal frowns at Peter.

"Can't risk it." Peter shrugs.

"Seems kind of dangerous." Neal says, still frowning.

"Neal, are you worried about me? I'm touched." Peter looks up and smirks.

"Definitely not worried, but I rather like being on this side of a prison cell and don't want to go back because you didn't have backup." Neal says, but there's a flash of worry in his eyes.

Peter smiles. "I'll be fine."

Neal sighs and nods.


End file.
